


You’re the death of me!

by Mariahdoby13



Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies), Trolls (2016)
Genre: Angels, Deal with a Devil, Gen, Heaven, Hell, High School, Human, Human AU, Serial Killers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-06
Updated: 2018-09-01
Packaged: 2019-06-22 17:09:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15586680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mariahdoby13/pseuds/Mariahdoby13
Summary: Human AU, Branch timbetlake died from unknown accident. He then woke up to meet the devil to earn to deal to get back to help someone but he ran the classmate he known and hate all the time Poppy an angel from an hit and run accident.But an evil killing lunch lady targeting the snack pack and Astrid and Hiccup(Broppy!) (Hiccstrid)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don’t own Trolls and How to train your dragon. 
> 
> Sorry I don’t want to be accused of stealing.

Branch Timberlake a 17 year old senior in high school died from unknown causes he had to find out who did or how he died but he has to earn from the devil to help someone that he hates in class.

Poppy Kendrick a 16 year old died from a hit and run accident and angel, had to earn a good deed as an angel to help a boy from danger don’t want to add that the same thing like her.

Astrid Hofferson a 15 year old living the world isolated as a short temper girl had issues of her parents have jobs.

Her mother hey detective fighting cases in New York while leaving her daughter at home alone

And her father off to a business trip in Hawaii.

She encountered her classmate the devil actually hated him in the beginning but tried his best to earn a good deed to protect her from danger.

Hiccup Haddock a 15 year old, had paranoia problems of seeing things become a real event when he met poppy his life changes as a guardian angel that saves him from danger.

His mom went to her job and his dad leaves A business trip somewhere and be back until September. Poppy had to protect Hiccup from danger.

Creek Brand A 18-year-old high school graduate drunk driver responsible for reckless in danger meant after ring the two kids who witnessed everything and branch and poppy at the investigate what’s going on. And Creek believes Branch died.

Chef

Lunch lady who actually hated branch Astrid over lunch stuff.

And the sneaky woman and criminal of responsible of kidnapping people turning them to food.

Suki Stefani a 16 year old girl grieving over her friends death but found out that Poppy is an angel helping her to protect pick up from danger to earn her good deed to get back home but investigating what’s going God to the missing people.

Here’s my cast story excuse me I’m gonna write my own story!


	2. I’m What?!!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello again here’s my third one   
> Of my crossover of Httyd and Trolls crossover I am a fan of Httyd and Trolls that’s my favorite movies in the world 
> 
> Here’s the human AU 
> 
> Warning:Death of a character   
> Rated T for blood and violence just warning ya. 
> 
> Disclaimer: I don’t on how to train your Dragon and trolls

Branch’s POV

I woke up getting up with blood on my shirt and my head. I started to get up in Extremely and pain my spine hurts my ribs hurt my legs hurt as Hell!

I get up.

I see my friends crying and grieving, I hear crying?!

I look there to see Poppy crying holding someone bleeding?!bleeding?!

“Wait she’s cradling my dead body?!” I said scared, wait I died how did I die?!!

“Please stay with us Branch!” Poppy begged desperately, I saw my body bleeding my light blue shirt covered in blood my green vest ripped with blood and dirty, my mouth was covered in blood my eyes were closed, like I’m peaceful?!

Normal POV

“Please...Please Branch stay with us!” Poppy cried softly.

Guy diamond called 9-1-1 as copper and Suki trying

resuscitate him by mouth to mouth and bump his chest. But he couldn’t breathe.

Poppy trying to mouth to mouth him but didn’t.

“Don’t give up on us Branch! Come on please!”

“I don’t have to give up who’s redponsible to hit us with that car!

Cooper trying to pump his chest but was no use Branch was gone.

“We’re sorry, Poppy we tried our best to save him. But he tried...”

Poppy shook her head upsetly dropping her knees crying.

Suki place her hands and comfort Poppy as she sobbed loudly loosing him.

“I’m sorry, Poppy, he’s in a better place.” Suki said sadly.

Poppy hugged her crying.

Cooper then heard a heart beat on his chest.

“Wait! Wait! I heard an heartbeat it’s getting slower and slower!”

Guy diamond called the ambulance as the truck almost there.

Branch’s POV

I can’t believe I woke up with blood I’m trying to follow the ambulance truck of me in it.

I had to run fast as I could getting to there.

At the hospital

Doctors pushes doors trying to get Branch to the ER before death caught will caught him.

“Doctor Were loosing him!” The nurse said desperately trying to save the patient.

“Get me the pain killers were not loosing a patient were not!” The for yelled as they take him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N   
> Oh no Poor Branch What gonna happened next thank you for liking my books. 
> 
> This is my second human AU crossover mix I hope you like it


	3. Sudden death!

Branch was rushed to Hospital doctors are trying their best into saving him a lot. Dr Plum and the nurses trying to operate him.

“Cause of this? Nurse Flowers?!!” Plum asked.

“Hit and run into the unknown accident!” Nurse flowers said.

They took him to the ER.

“Nurse! Get me oxygen mask!” The nurse nodded giving her the oxygen mask on Branch trying to get him to breathe but he didn’t suddenly a flatline came.

“Doctor! We’re loosing him!” The nurse cried.

“Nurse give me the pads!” Nurse flowers gave her the pads as he place them on Branch’s chest trying to get his heart to restart.

“Clear!” She place them on his chest as suddenly his body jumped but his heart didn’t beat.

“Again! Clear!” Plum place them again as Branch’s body jumped suddenly he heart didn’t.

“Death time 11:58 p.m.” The nurse place a white cloth to cover him.

Everyone’s waiting for answers Poppy was worried

About Branch a lot, Suki was comforting her a lot.

“I hope Branch is okay?...” Poppy was crying and sobbing. Suki was rubbing her back.

“It’s okay, Poppy I’m sure he’s going to be okay, I promise.” Suki said trying to make Poppy feel better.

“We wanna now who’s the dunk driver who hit Branch?!!” Guy diamond said wanted to know who did it.

Dr. Plum came in sighed trying to tell everyone that they their best to save Branch.

“Which all of you are the family?”

“We are!” Smidge said.

“Is Branch going to be okay?!!!” Biggie asked while petting his pet cat Mr. Dinkles.

Plum sighed in disappointment.

“We tried our best. Branch died from internal bleeding from his lungs and brain. I’m sorry.”

Everyone was speechless.

“WHY?!!!!! NOOO!!!!” Poppy sobbed felt her knees got weaker and weaker and sobbed loudly.

“BRANCH!!!!!” Poppy cried as Suki knelt down and comforted her.

“I’m so sorry Poppy.”

Cooper took off his hat and bow his head down.

“We miss you Branch. Rest and peace.” Cooper said.

Meanwhile,

“I...I can’t be dead?!!!” Branch said in worry.

“Hello?!! Hello?!! I want to go home!!!!”

“Chill...Jumpy.” The male voice said.

Branch felt scared and confused.

“Who’s there??!! Show yourself?!!! Talk!!!!”

The voice chuckled evilly as it began to reveal something dark and everything.

Branch jumped in fear

Was a man who had grey skin black hair and black cloak he was the nightmare of hell.

Branch was scared.

“Who are you?!!!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here’s my third chapter here it is.


	4. The deal

Branch was seeing a tall skeleton in a black hood and red fabric inside his hood. Smirking evilly at him.

"Who are you?! Why am I here?!" Branch exclaimed. "Well, I'm the boogie man!...Kidding, I'm the grim reaper. You're dead!" The grim Reaper laughs evilly.

Branch's eyes widen, "H-How did I die?!" He asked fearfully, he then backed up seeing black void around him.

"Well, you died getting run over by someone, who knows!"

"Who know?! I want to know who killed me? Tell, me!" Branch demanded.

"Well, I can't tell it didn't reveal me...Sorry," The grim reaper smiled as Branch groaned in anger. Branch wanted to know who killed him he wanted to go home, he missed his friends he was so shaken after he experience death, after his parents died in an accident when he was young and then his grandma died. Where are they?!

"I...died to I ever go to heaven?!" Branch asked in worry.

"Well, the list said you can't if you have to do a little favor if you wanted to go to heaven." The reaper said as he have the list.

"I do! Tell me?! So I can go home or go to heaven?!" Branch demanded, The reaper as he stamp his scythe as everything in the background was flames of hell, Branch backed up fearfully.

"So here's the deal, if you wanted to get home, or anything you wanted. So here's the job. You'll help to be guardian angel for the girl.

Branch thinks about who is the girl is it Poppy, he always watches her from danger.

"Is it Poppy?!" He thought. Grim reaper listed and found one.

"Aha! There...Here's the girl you're going to protect." Grim Reaper said. As Branch looked. The paper list reveal was a girl around 16 or 15 years old with blonde hair, tied in a braid, fair skin, with freckles, wears a stripe turquoise shirt with a red skirt and red leggings and blue eyes. Branch remembers her one of them actually doesn't like him in the beginning.

"Her?! Wait no, no, no, no! You can't let me do this!" Branch said in anger.

"It's the deal, you wanted to go home? Then you help this Girl, her name is Astrid Hofferson."

"I know her, She hates me! Since day one!" Branch exclaimed.

"Well, if you don't want this deal?...I guess you don't want to go home or go to heaven, fine stay here forever in the void." Grim Reaper was about to left before Branch said.

"Wait, Wait!"

"Yes...?" The Grim Reaper turn.

Branch then sighed in defeat. "I'll do it, if i did I'll go home and nothing happened!" He said as the Grim Reaper smirked.

"Deal!" The grim reaper hand shake his hand as everything bright sending Branch back to earth.

Branch woke up to see he's home already. As he gets up looking around the neighborhood was dark at night.

He was walking around.

"Am I...Home...?" Branch looked around he sees the hospital that the snack pack and Poppy walked out of there, one of them are mourning and crying.

"Poppy!" Branch ran up to them trying to talk to them but they didn't listen to him as the walked through him that Branch felt he was invisible. "Huh?!" Branch was in shock that they didn't see him as they were walking Poppy was devastated at the loss of her friend known as boyfriend.

Branch stood there speechless that he remembers how he died that the Grim Reaper told that he was hit by a car. "I'm dead...?" Branch said himself looking at his hands.

"You saw them leaving right?" The voice said as branch turn and see the Grim Reaper sitting there.

"They can't see me..." Branch said before sighing looking back at them as they left.

"Like I said, You died and your a demon."

"Demon?!"

"Yes, I demon, You have to watch over Astrid from danger." He said as Branch groaned a bit.

"I know, I know, If I stopped the person who trying to get her. I go home?" Branch asked.

"Well, Yes, You can go home until the job is done." The grim reaper said.  
.


End file.
